Didnt see that coming
by invzimrox
Summary: Something is going on between hermione and one of her friends. and the other one dosnt like it.
1. he hethats what you think

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Or any of the places they appear in for that matter. It all belongs to JK Rowling or her publishers or whatever. Not mine. Hers. :-D thank you.

Authors note: This fanfic....is kinda short. So deal with it ï

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't seen him all summer. She hadn't expected him to be so....she stopped herself from thinking it. _Tall_, she finished, in her head, while she knew it was a lie. He had _always_ been tall. She smiled at her two best friends as they approached her. "Hey Hermione," said Harry. She looked at Ron. He smiled shyly. _Shyly?_ "Hi." "Hi." Harry made noise like he had something stuck in his nose. "Ahem. Sorry 'bout that. I'll get us a compartment, then." And Harry walked away. Ron turned toward Hermione. "Had a good summer?" He was smiling..... "Yeah, you?" Ron stood smiling for a moment, as thought considering what he was going to say. "Not too bad," he replied. And they headed towards the train.

The train ride there was much the same as it had been in previous years. They talked about their summers, although they already knew everything from frequent letters between the three of them. When they entered the compartment, for the first time there was a moment of awkward indecision as to where they would sit. Previously, Harry and Ron sat together and Hermione had the entire other seat to herself. This year it was Harry who sat opposite Hermione and Ron, though he didn't seem to notice. Halfway through the ride Hermione excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she re entered the compartment, Ron jumped up so quickly he knocked his head on the ceiling. This event caused Harry to laugh so hysterically that Hermione forgot to ask exactly what the hell it was all about. The rest of the ride went well, and all three of them laughed and talked the whole way to Hogwarts. The conversation ranged from how incredibly stupid Dudley was to their first year at Hogwarts. It had only been, what....five years? But to them it seemed longer. "Do you remember how incredibly snobby I was?" said Hermione. "_Was?_" said Harry jokingly. Ron looked at his feet. "You weren't _that_ bad." Hermione was struck with a strange thought. No. Couldn't be. She said, "And what about you two? So immature, I swear you thought I had cooties." Ron and Harry laughed at that. Ron looked contemplative for a moment.... Then he said, "You know, I think maybe you still do...." And as Harry was once again overcome by laughter, Hermione threw her chocolate frog boxes at him. She was sure now. Everything was back to normal.


	2. can you say dramatic irony?

CHAPTER TWO

Hermione had trouble falling asleep that night. So did Ron. So did Harry. All three of them were thinking their own thoughts....but on the same subject. When they all arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, they had the same expressions on their faces. Tired, confused, anxious. None of them seemed to notice the other two had had sleepless nights as well. They talked and laughed in much their old way, with Hermione and Ron bickering occasionally. Still, the whole time, there was a shadow over their happiness. Harry seemed to be getting on better than he had at the end of last year. He was ready to laugh again. And he knew that if he needed to talk to anyone, Ron and Hermione were there.

Ron was sitting the History of Magic classroom. He wasn't listening, of course. He didn't even listen when he _wasn't_ thinking about something important. These past few days, Ron had gotten the impression that Harry fancied Hermione. But he couldn't. True, Ron had never told Harry that he cared for Hermione, but he should know anyway. Ron then realized he was being paranoid. Harry couldn't possibly like Hermione as more than a friend. Ron had never really let himself believe that Harry was over Cho.

Hermione and Ron sat together in the common room. Hermione was doing homework. How she had managed to get any on the first day back, no one ever seemed to know. Harry had left for Quidditch practice about forty five minutes ago. Ron was staring absently into the fire. Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch next to him. Ron looked up quickly. "Hi," he mumbled. _Damn it_, he thought, _why can't I ever say anything interesting?_ She didn't seem to mind though. She was smiling at him. And Ron felt better. "I missed you." He said it without thinking. _Damn it......_ "I missed you too. Its so nice to have all three of us together again." For the third time that night, Ron thought, _Damn it......_ Then he controlled the disappointed expression on his face and said he was tired. That he should go to bed. Hermione looked vaguely confused at his change in behavior. He had been so attentive only minutes before. "You know, Ron," she started to say, without really knowing how she was going to finish...

Harry was tired. He trained hard during Quidditch, as usual, and he had barely had any sleep the night before. He brightened at the thought that perhaps Hermione was still in the common room. Maybe Ron had gone to bed..... and he could talk to her alone. The past few days, Harry had gotten the impression that Ron fancied Hermione. But he couldn't. True, Harry had never told Ron that he cared about Hermione, but he should know anyway. Then Harry realized he was being paranoid. Ron couldn't like Hermione as more than a friend. He just couldn't.


	3. Drama drama drama drama

Author's Note: please understand that this story relies more on drama than on my ability as a writer. Read and review.

CHAPTER THREE

Although Hermione did not know how she was going to finish her sentence, that didn't really matter. Ron finished it for her. Interrupted is more like. "Hermione?" His voice was squeaky. He cleared his throat. "Hermione." _That's better. Damn it....what am I gonna say now?_ He decided not to say anything. He just kissed her.

Hermione was having a little party in her head. _Finally!_

It was at this unfortunate moment that Harry walked in the door to the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione broke apart out of surprise. But neither could suppress a smile. A look of fury that startled them both came over Harry's face. And he stormed up the stairs into the dormitory. Which left Ron and Hermione in an understandably awkward silence. "I better go see if he's okay," said Ron. He kissed Hermione on the cheek and ran up the stairs.

While Hermione was laying in her bed, still having a little celebration in her head, Ron and Harry were having a conversation that surprised them both.

"Harry?"

Silence.

Ron tried again.

"What was that all about?"

"Ron?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Don't talk to me."

Silence.

"Why are you getting mad about this? You must have known I liked her."

"_You_ should have known _I _liked her."

By now Dean, Seamus, and Neville were awake, but out of politeness tried not to listen. They were all thinking the same thing though. _Knew this was gonna happen someday. _

"Harry....listen mate, I had _no idea_."

"Shut up Ron."

"Well what do you want me to do about Harry, I cant change anything."

"Shut up Ron."

Ron and Harry continued to talk. Ron was growing steadily angrier with Harry. Ron had liked Hermione since year 2. Harry could scarcely make that claim. Ron was sure that it was just a phase, or all in Harry's head. Harry couldn't really like her. He had no reason to be so angry. Sadly.....Ron said these things out loud.

Harry threw the first punch. And Ron fought back. Dean, Seamus, and Neville abandoned all pretense of sleep and separated them. In a furious silence, they all went to bed without saying another word.


	4. most retarded ending ever

This is my last chapter, I do believe. Thank you, thank you very much. The endings retarded, I know. But deal with it.

CHAPTER FOUR

When Harry and Ron came down to breakfast that morning, Hermione was, as an extreme understatement, bewildered. Harry had a swollen lip. Ron had a black eye. Both looked sleep deprived and furious. And all around the school, were the knowing looks from everybody that said all too clearly, _I knew this was going to happen. It was only a matter of time._ They ate their meal in silence.

Hermione nervously cleared her throat and left for her first class. Ron and Harry had herbology together. As they strode angrily across the grounds, Harry grabbed Ron's arm.

"We have to talk."

"No, ya think?" Was the sarcastic reply.

The two angry boys threw themselves into Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Ron spoke first.

"Harry.....this is stupid.....I don't want to sound like a girl or anything.....but friends are more important."

"Well....yeah but.....what are we going to do? I mean about Hermione? Its clear its you she likes. And now she'll figure out I like her too, and then she'll break it off with you because she won't want to split us up."

"Unless we tell her there's a different reason you punched me. But that still leaves....you liking her. And you'll end up hating me."

There was silence for a little while.

"You know Ron.....I think Ill be able to handle it."

And Harry smiled in a reassuring way that for some reason Ron completely trusted.

"So.....we still have to think of a reason why you punched me."

"ok.....um.....lets say I made a joke about her and you took it the wrong way......No, then she'll think I called her a slut or something.....or as you would say a _scarlet woman..._"

Whatever lie they told Hermione, its safe to say she didn't believe them. Its also safe to say that the three friends stayed friends, and Harry was able to handle it. Later in life he fell in love with a german taxidermist. And whether or not Hermione ever did become a scarlet woman and break Ron's heart.....we can leave up to the imagination.


End file.
